Mayim Bialik
http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/03/22/blossom-old-navy-commercial_n_1373583.html Mayim Hoya Bialik (born December 12, 1975) is an American actress, neuroscientist, and author. She is best known for her lead role as Blossom Russo in the early-1990s NBC sitcom Blossom. On July 19, 2012, she receives her first Emmy nomination in the Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series category for her portrayal of Amy Farrah Fowler on The Big Bang Theory . Early life Bialik was born in San Diego, California, the daughter of Barbara, a nursery school director, and John Bialik, a high school drama teacher.http://www.filmreference.com/film/39/Mayim-Bialik.html Her grandparents emigrated in the late 1930s from Poland and Czechoslovakia/Hungary. Bialik was raised in Reform Judaism.Goldman, Michele. Religion Blossoms for Bialik. The Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles. 2002-10-11 Career Bialik started her career as a child actress in the late 1980s. Her early roles included the horror film Pumpkinhead, her first acting job;Leonard Pierce Mayim Bialik: Random Roles. The A.V. Club. 2009-01-28 and guest appearances on The Facts of Life and Beauty and the Beast. In 1988, she appeared in Beaches (1988), playing Bette Midler's character as a young girl. She was also featured in the video clip of Liberian Girl by Michael Jackson. In 1990, Bialik was tied to two television pilots, Fox's Molloy and NBC's Blossom. Molloy at first produced six episodes for a tryout run, followed by the shooting of the pilot special for Blossom. The latter actually aired two weeks before Bialik's Fox series, and ultimately garnered higher ratings than it. When Molloy folded after its six episodes, Blossom was pursued as a regular series. The actress' greatest success to date came in 1991 when Blossom joined NBC's Monday night lineup following The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Both shows enjoyed popularity, especially among younger viewers, for the first couple of years of their respective runs. Blossom aired until 1995. Between 1995 and 2005, Bialik mostly did voice work for cartoons, such as The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, and Recess. She appeared in the feature film Kalamazoo? released in late 2005. She appeared in three episodes of the HBO comedy series Curb Your Enthusiasm as Jodi Funkhouser, the lesbian daughter of a friend of Larry David. Bialik also made guest appearances as a fictionalized version of herself in the series Fat Actress. Bialik had a guest appearance as a Hasidic Jew in an episode of Saving Grace.'Mayim Bialik's Kosher Comeback!'. The Chosen Blog. May 26, 2009'Mayim Bialik Learns What Not to Wear'. Celebrity Baby Blog. She has a recurring role as the high school guidance counselor in ABC Family's The Secret Life of the American Teenager and also guest-starred as a potential girlfriend for the character Sheldon Cooper, played by Jim Parsons, in the 3rd season finale of the hit CBS comedy series The Big Bang Theory.Variety. Mayim Bialik. Justin Kroll. She also had an appearance on the Fox TV show 'Til Death in which she has a reunion of sorts with two of her Blossom costars- Jenna von Oÿ – who played Blossom’s quirky best-friend Six – and Michael Stoyanov – who played Blossom’s older brother Anthony.http://entertainment.blogs.foxnews.com/2010/03/31/blossom-reunion-on-fox-whoa/ She has optioned the Rashi's Daughters books.'Mayim Bialik: From 'Blossom' to Brachot'. Matthue Roth. May 6, 2009 She appearred in an Old Navy commercial as Blossom with her former co-star Joseph Lawrence in 2012.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/03/22/blossom-old-navy-commercial_n_1373583.html It was announced on July 14, 2010 that Mayim will be writing her first book called Intuitive Parenting. It's a commonsense guide to attachment parenting - including her first-person advice on co-sleeping, baby wearing, extended nursing, natural birth, and more - showing from her own experience how any parent can embrace these holistic principles to raise a happy, secure baby, to Michelle Howry at Touchstone Fireside, for publication in spring 2012, by Anthony Mattero at Renaissance.http://www.publishersmarketplace.com/cgi-bin/dealSearch.pl?deal_terms=bialik Personal life At the end of Blossom, she chose to attend University of California, Los Angeles, despite having been accepted at both Harvard and Yale.Blossom Flowers: Mayim Bialik Grows into Adult RolesMayim Bialik; Playing the Role Of an American in Paris Michael E. Hill; The Washington Post; Sep 19, 1993; Y.07; She stated that she wanted to stay close to her parents and did not want to move to the East Coast. She earned a bachelor's degree in 2000 in neuroscience, Hebrew, and Jewish studies, and went on to the PhD. program in neuroscience. A 2002 interview stated that Bialik is now involved in Conservadox Judaism. She continues to study Judaism with the help of her Partners in Torah partner, Allison Josephs.'Mayim Bialik to Guest Star on a Very Special Jew in the City!'. Jew in the City. May 20, 2009] She took a break from studies in 2005 to return to acting.Alumni Stories - Notable Alumni Bialik completed her PhD in 2008, but is not pursuing an academic career in the near future;http://celebrity-babies.com/2009/06/04/mayim-bialik-talks-attachment-parenting-with-cbb/ her dissertation was an investigation of Prader-Willi syndrome.Life After Child Stardom - Not by the NumbersBialik, Mayim C. "Hypothalamic regulation in relation to maladaptive, obsessive-compulsive, affiliative, and satiety behaviors in Prader-Willi syndrome" (PhD Diss., UCLA , 2007). She married Michael Stone on August 31, 2003, in a Victorian-themed ceremony with traditional Jewish customs.[http://www.jewishweddingnetwork.com/featured-wedding-mayim-bialik-mike-stone Mayim Bialik's Jewish Wedding]. Jewish Wedding Network They have two sons together; Miles Roosevelt Bialik Stone was born on October 10, 2005, and Frederick Heschel Bialik Stone was born on August 15, 2008.[http://celebrity-babies.com/2008/11/11/mayim-bialik-bl/ Mayim Bialik Welcomes Second Son, Frederick Heschel]. CBB. November 11, 2008 She is a celebrity spokesperson for the Holistic Moms Network.[http://www.holisticmoms.org/category/aboutus/spokesperson/ Meet Mayim Bialik: Actress and Holistic Mom] She was featured in TLC's What Not to Wear in an episode which aired May 29, 2009. The actress Rachael Harris also appears in the episode, as one of Mayim's friends at the reveal party that show always closes with. She is a vegan.''Mayim Bialik Gets Her Eco On At The Go Green Expo In Los Angeles'. Ecorazzi. January 20, 2010 Accident On August 15, 2012, a day after the taping of the first episode of The Big Bang Theory's sixth season, Mayim, who was driving in her white Volvo after appearing on The Soup was involved in an accident. A car carrying Chilean tourists made a sudden left turn at an intersection on the corner of Hollywood Boulevard and La Brea, and hit her car. As a result, Mayim suffered a serious injury on her right hand, with eyewitnesses reporting that there was a lot of blood everywhere. Mayim was taken to a nearby hospital for treatment and rumors surfaced not long after, that she might lose her digits. However, Mayim shot down the rumors by posting on her Twitter (with her husband's help) that she will keep her fingers. She added later that her right hand is very impaired and she has a long road of recovery ahead of her, so her assistant, Brandon, will help her type her blogs. People Magazine photographed her post-accident, wearing a gauze on her left forearm and a full cast on her right arm. It was also confirmed that her injury will not affect the production of The Big Bang Theory, with executive producer and writer Bill Prady posting on his Twitter that Mayim will attend the next episode's rehearsal with all her fingers intact. Mayim herself confirmed that she will not take any week off from the show. Filmography References External links * Official website * Official Mayim Bialik Page * Unofficial Mayim Bialik Fansite * Mayim Bialik at the Internet Movie Database * Mayim Bialik at Allmovie * Mayim Bialik at TV.com * UCLA famous alumni * Mayim at the Open Directory Project Category:Staff Category:Actors Category:Featured Article Category:Big Bang Theory